


Fly with Me

by Saiyan_Princess56



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Canon Compliant, Everyone Is Gay, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mention of Other Pairs, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supportive Karasuno team, Top Sawamura Daichi, endgame daisuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Princess56/pseuds/Saiyan_Princess56
Summary: “Wanna sleep together? It’s been a while, and I want peace and quiet!” He screamed the last part in the first years when Hinata and Kageyama began to get physical, and Narita tried to separate the dynamic duo. Suga laughed and winked at the taller boy.“Sure, Dai-kun. But you should be careful how you word things next time.” The silver-haired giggled and stuck out his tongue. Daichi gave him a confused look and flushed red when he realized what he had said. Suga laughed and grabbed his arm, pressing his slender build into Daichi’s warm, toned chest.“I’ll sleep with you. I want peace and quiet too,” Suga said with a pretty pink hue to his cheeks. Nervous energy and anticipation taking over his flirting. Daichi nodded and gave him a shy smile.----The third-year students are preparing themselves to the first step of their adults' lives, Daichi and Suga will be affected in more than one way.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 11





	Fly with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I'm just sliding into this fandom and I love it! I hope you guys enjoy my contribution to this fandom and I decided to begin with my two fave Third years! The mom and dad of Karasuno's team!

It was a hot March night; it was the last day of school for all of them and the last day for the four seniors to attend Karasano High School. The team asked for special permission to have a sleepover at the gym tonight. The team was excited as Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai treated them to some barbeque, and Kinoshita brought a projector so they could all watch movies while they stuffed their faces. 

Suga smiled as he saw his friends and teammates have a great time. He will miss them so much, their bickering, the fun times, and the sad ones. His eyes landed on Daichi; he drank on the way he threw his head back and barked a laugh at some silly thing Tanaka said. How his Adam’s apple bobbled, his eyes wrinkled when he laughed, and his muscular body would shake with the remnants of the happy fit he just had. How his dark eyes sparkled with joy and his sensual lips stretched themselves into a smile. 

He will miss Daichi the most. 

“You know, if you keep looking at him like that, the whole team will know you wanna eat him,” Ennoshita whispered as he sat down beside Suga. The silver-haired boy flushed bright pink and stammered as the second-year laughed softly. 

“I don’t wanna eat him,” Suga mumbled and thanked the younger boy when he gave him a bottled water. 

“Nope! You just want him to eat you.” The black-haired boy laughed again when Suga spit the gulp of water he just took. It was fun messing with the usually composed setter. 

“Can you stop, Chikara-kun? He doesn’t know anything.” Suga pleaded as he coughed and composed himself. Ennoshita knew about Suga’s feelings for their captain; the vice-captain confessed his feelings at one of the upperclassmen sleepovers, and they were all drunk thanks to the bottles of sake that Noya sneaked in. Suga knew that Ennoshita would never say anything, but he was always prompting Suga to confess his feelings for Daichi. 

“Koshi-chan, you should tell Daichi how you feel. Before you two leave and don’t get to see each other.” The younger man encouraged, Suga sighed and looked at him. His friend was right; the three of them will separate. Asashi was going to move to Tokyo to study fashion, Suga will move to Sendai to study there, while Daichi planned to stay in Miyagi and go to their police academy. “Remember that that man is a great captain, but when it comes to personal relationships...he doesn’t notice when someone pins over him.” The boy continued; Suga thought of those words as they prepared the gym for their sleepover. 

Hinata and Kageyama fighting for a spot near the door for some reason, Tsukki and Yamaguchi laughing at their stupidity and getting the area the two idiots wanted. Noya and Asashi got their sleeping bags right beside each other and spoke to themselves in hushed tones. Tanaka made sure that the only two girls were comfortable as the group let Kiyoko and Yachi have the futons. Daichi made his way to Suga and smiled at the shorter boy, 

“Wanna sleep together? It’s been a while, and I want peace and quiet!” He screamed the last part in the first years when Hinata and Kageyama began to get physical, and Narita tried to separate the dynamic duo. Suga laughed and winked at the taller boy.

“Sure, Dai-kun. But you should be careful how you word things next time.” The silver-haired giggled and stuck out his tongue. Daichi gave him a confused look and flushed red when he realized what he had said. Suga laughed and grabbed his arm, pressing his slender build into Daichi’s warm, toned chest. 

“I’ll sleep with you. I want peace and quiet too,” Suga said with a pretty pink hue to his cheeks. Nervous energy and anticipation taking over his flirting. Daichi nodded and gave him a shy smile. 

“Okay, then let’s get everything ready.” As the team finally settled down to sleep, after a few violent threats from Daichi and Tanaka to the rowdy first years and the rest of the team snickering at their antics, the teens began to fall asleep. Suga couldn’t close his eyes, from the windows, moonlight illuminated the gym, all the happy and sad moments they had in here. He felt tears gather in his eyes and sniffled quietly; he jumped a bit when he felt a warm, calloused hand grabbed his arm and a broad torso press a bit against his arm. 

“Suga? You okay?” Daichi whispered, and Suga tried to wipe the tears away, but it was impossible. He turned toward Daichi and sobbed, gripping the taller’s shirt as he hid his wet face on that broad chest. The captain wrapped his powerful arms around the slender body and let the boy cry. He made shushing noises as he kept his own tears at bay. “Suga? Please, calm down.” He pleaded, and it only made the silver-haired boy cry more. Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I-I can’t! Who’s gonna take care of the first years? Hinata needs supervision! And Tanaka and Noya? And who is gonna keep track of them? You know Tsukkishima forgets to eat and-” 

“Suga! Breath! They’re gonna be fine. Ennoshita is gonna be captain next year. You know he has a level head and will take care of them.” Daichi comforts Suga, his grip strong on the boy, their legs entwined underneath the covers as he had got under it to hug Suga. Daichi swallowed as the sweet scent of peaches and creams waffled from the older boy. Suga always smelled so good, even when he was sweaty. 

“What about you? Who’s gonna take care of you when you get into your head?” Suga whispered and looked into those dark eyes he loved so much. Their lips a breath away from each other, Daichi gazed at them. Soft and pink and begging to be kissed. With a boldness that he only showed on the volleyball court, Daichi grabbed Suga’s chin and gave him a soft kiss on those lips.

“Then, take care of me, Suga,” Daichi whispered and moaned when Suga crashed their lips together. The kiss was clumsy and wet, both teens desperate for each other. Daichi couldn’t stop cupping the slender neck and chubby cheeks; his hands felt like they belong on that neck as he applied pressure to the back of it, and Suga whimpered into the kiss. Daichi let his hands wander to the slender waist, his hands touching everywhere he could while keeping in mind to not go lower. Suga broke the kiss and gasped for air. He panted as Daichi straddled him, his lips attacking his pale neck. 

“Ah, ah, Daichi.” Suga moaned and wrapped his legs around the taller teen, both rocking against each other. 

“Suga, I want you so bad,” Daichi whispered as he undulated their hips, his big hands found perched on those slender hips. He wanted so bad to grab those pale, plush thighs and worship them. Those thighs that always feature in his fantasies, now they were wrapped around his waist, that firm ass grinding on his aching, trapt cock while Suga bit his own lip to keep from moaning aloud. The gorgeous blush painting his cheeks and light brown eyes dark with desire, 

“Daichi, touch me.” He pleaded as his delicate hands made their way to his shorts and gripped his straining bulge. He sighed and groaned when Daichi bit his neck hard, his big hand wrapping around the slender one, dying to touch the boy under him. He lowered himself more and kiss a pale ear, 

“Suga, I wanna touch you without the pants in the way. Can I? I wanna touch you, sweetheart.” The dark-haired boy whispered, his tone desperate. His beautiful Koshi nodded and gasped when Daichi pulled down their pants, and their hot cocks touched. 

“Fuck, Koshi. You’re so wet, so beautiful.” The captain grabbed their dicks in a firm grasp and began a clumsy pace. It was a bit painful, but it was delicious. Both boys’ inexperience and the touch of their crush was the most exquisite thing ever. Daichi couldn’t look away from Koshi; he was so beautiful, moaning, and blushing. He pulled the shirt up and groaned at the sight of the perky, pink nipples. Koshi gasped and squirmed under the hot gaze of his crush. 

“Da-Daichi!” Koshi groaned and tried to hide his pecs. His slender body toned but delicate, he would never have Daichi’s robust and muscular  physique . Daichi kissed him again and slowed his hand. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Koshi. You’re so beautiful, delicate, you make me so hungry.” The man said as he let his mouth slide to the slender neck and suck on a weak spot, “Let me see you, sweetheart, please.” At his prompting, Koshi lowered his arms, and Daichi grabbed the delicate wrists with one broad hand and pinned them over his head; he lowered his head and sucked a pink nipple as he began to jerk them off. 

Koshi trashed under him and bit his lower lip to keep his mouth shut; he wrapped his legs around Daichi’s and arched his back when the other boy attacked his other nipple, spurting his release all over their cocks and stomach. Daichi came a few seconds after, both boys panted and kissed lazily as they came down of their orgasmic high. 

“I-I like you, Daichi,” Koshi murmured sleepily while the dark-haired boy cleaned them with his shirt after he took it off. He put it inside his backpack, lowered Koshi’s shirt, and wrapped his arms around the boy. Koshi nestled his head on that powerful chest and fell asleep as soon as Daichi kissed his forehead and carded a hand on his messy, silver hair. 

“I like you too, Koshi.” He confessed as sleep claimed him. 

The next day came fast, Daichi felt the sunshine rays warm his face, and he groaned, cuddling more to the warm and lovely smell of Koshi. He felt content to lay there with the boy in his arms. However, consciousness was coming back to his sleepy-haze brain as his ears picked up the sound of whispers around them. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Tanaka grabbed Hinata and Kageyama by their necks and pulled them back. He tensed and untangled himself from Koshi gently, he sat down, and he felt more than saw everyone gasp as his sheet rolled down from his bare torso. 

Kiyoko covered Yachi’s eyes with a delicate hand, doing the same with her own eyes. The captain looked down and blush; he had a few love bites here and there. He doesn’t remember when they happened, maybe when Koshi woke up to drink some water, and they went at it. The silver-haired boy dominating him for a bit, god, Koshi had looked so hot straddling his hips and touching his puffy, pink nipples while he undulated their hips into a slow grind that made Daichi lose his head. 

“Oh, man! Captain! If you wanted some privacy, you could have gone to the club room.” Tanaka whistled while the team chuckled at the joke. Daichi glared at him but snorted at the lame quip. 

“So, you and Suga-san are together?” Hinata asked with a dazzling smile and hope radiating from his pretty brown eyes. 

“Don’t you think it’s obvious, dumbass?  They were fucking! Of course, they are together! ” Kageyama replied instead of Daichi in his usual crude manner. At that, everyone blushed, and Yamaguchi stammered, 

“Do-Don’t say things like that, Kageyama! Daichi’s still the captain! Show some respect!” The boy exclaimed and slapped the back of the setter’s head. Kageyama got into a fighting stance while Tsukkishima stood in front of Yamaguchi with a menacing look on his face.

“Touch him, and you  _ will _ regret it, asshole.” The blond threatened Kageyama while Hinata grabbed the setter’s hand and pulled him away from the taller boy. 

“Guys, please calm down.” Daichi pleaded as he felt a headache sneak upon him. “You, um, don’t care if Suga and I are together?” He asked softly as his eyes gazed at the still sleeping boy cuddled against his body.

“Why do you ask? You think we would have a problem with this?” Noya asked as he and Asahi sat beside Daichi, the whole team did the same. 

“Dude, we don’t care about that. If you guys like each other and you’re consenting, what’s the problem?” Kinoshita added as Narita nodded and grabbed Kinoshita’s hand, threading their fingers together. Ennoshita smiled at their captain and laughed at the man’s face. 

“I’m glad that Koshi told you how he felt about you. Been pinning after you for a long time.” Daichi blinked his eyes a few times as Asashi nodded; Noya sat on Asahi’s lap and giggled at the others’ look.

“Yeah, he confessed his feelings for you to Enno-kun and me at one of our sleepovers. That was almost a year ago.” 

“Same with him.” The ace said with a laugh as Daichi blushed and slapped his arm. 

“Shut it!” The team laughed and smiled at the man. 

“As you can see, Sawamura-san, we don’t care if you’re dating a man. We’re just pleased that you and Suga-san are finally together.” Tsukkishima said with his usual calm and composed tone. Tanaka hugged the taller teen and cried,

“Ohhh! Tsukki!!!!!!!!! That was the sweetest thing you’ve ever said! Tadashi-chan’s love has changed you!” 

“Shut the hell up, Tanaka-san!” The blond growled while Yamaguchi flushed a pretty red; his freckles looked even more pronounced by it. 

“What’s all the commotion?” Koshi mumbled as he sat down next to Daichi and leaned into his shoulder, resting his head on it and yawning. The captain wrapped an arm around Koshi’s slim waist and kissed his head. 

“The team knows.” He whispered, and Koshi’s light brown eyes flew open. 

“Congrats, Suga!” 

T.B.C. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments fuel my muse and my soul! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Twitter-@SaiyanAnn20


End file.
